


Drinking Your Feelings Doesn't Numb the Pain

by wifeybear30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Excessive Drinking, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeybear30/pseuds/wifeybear30
Summary: An original work using two or three developing characters.Trev and Ella broke up months ago, but seeing Trev drink and dance with various girls stings at Ella a little. He is hiding his feelings, though, and gets far more drunk than Ella has ever seen. She helps him after he passes his limit.





	Drinking Your Feelings Doesn't Numb the Pain

Ella watched as Trev spun various girls around the dance floor. Each girl laughed as she was treated like the only girl in the world for a few brief moments. A twinge of nostalgia flowed through Ella and caused her breath to hitch in her chest.  
“Excuse me? Ella?” a male’s voice called out to her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Hank!” Grateful for the distraction, Ella busied herself with Hank’s usual drink order. She wiped down the countertops wishing more people would order drinks. 

“You look a little lost tonight,” Hank noted. 

“Just tired. How was work today?” She’d been a bartender for a while now. Turning conversation back to the customer was second nature. 

“Hot as balls, man.” Hank shook his head as if he could still feel the humid heat pressing on his body. “But good. No one fell off anything today.” 

They shared a laugh.

“The night’s still young. I’m sure you’ll see someone fall while you’re here! Yell if you need anything, ‘kay?” 

Hank raised his glass. It was barely seven o’clock. His work buddies would be coming in soon. They were your typical southern boys who worked outside all day, five days a week, and spent a chunk of their paycheck at the bar on Friday nights to unwind. 

Sure enough, things picked up. Ella was soon behind the bar with two other bartenders and the help of their cook, Andy, when they needed it. The band scheduled to play cancelled so they had called in a favorite karaoke DJ to fill the slot. Luckily, most everyone that frequented the bar had a fair singing voice. Ella enjoyed listening to her friends let loose. Ella mixed and poured drink after drink, popped tops off of beer bottles, and delivered hamburgers and fries to tables with a smile.

Andy closed up the kitchen two hours later and came out to help work the bar. Ella waited until Tiffany and Miranda had taken their breaks to take hers. As she sipped her soda she watched everyone. Trev made at least three trips to the bar, she noted. His face was flushed from both physical exertion and the alcohol. 

“He usually drink like that?” Andy asked when Ella was back behind the bar. 

“One or two shots usually got him buzzed enough to chill out,” Ella said. “Anything more than that and he’d be passed out on the couch.” 

Andy just shook his head. “He’s a ladies’ man tonight, that’s for sure. Ah, shit.” He placed a hand on Ella’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s fine. We ended it a while ago.” Ella squeezed Andy’s hand for reassurance. “Finish up whatever you need to in the back. We’ve got it from here.” 

Tiffany and Miranda were already buzzing around the bar, one gathering glasses, the other wiping down tables. Ella filled up the dishwasher and gave the counter one more wipe down. She was just about to sit down with a bottle of water that had been chilling in the freezer for a while when she noticed Trev stumble a few times before making his way toward the door. The group of girls that had been around him all night continued to dance blind to what was about to happen. 

“I’ll be right back!” Ella called as she followed her ex-boyfriend into the crisp night air. “Not in front of the door, babe,” Ella cautioned softly. She directed Trev off to the side of the building. 

“Babe, huh?” he drawled. Trev lurched forward with a gag. He caught himself with one hand against the wall. “Oh god, Ella…what did I do?” He gagged again. 

“It appears you got pretty drunk.” 

He heaved, bringing up the last few shots of vodka he’d downed earlier. The smell burned Ella’s nose. Another heave nearly had Ella’s feet covered in Trev’s sick. 

“I’m sorry,” he said between gasps for air. 

“Shh, shh. Just get it out of your system.”

“I—I need to sit down now.” 

Ella draped Trev’s right arm over her shoulders and led him farther down the sidewalk to a bench. She was still holding the bottle of water she’d been so looking forward to earlier. She pressed it into Trev’s hands, but he pushed it back toward her with a shake of his head. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and spat on the ground. 

The only sound for a few moments was Trev’s breathing. 

“I’m fine, Ella,” he finally said. “Go back to work. I’ve puked before.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never gotten this drunk before. At least not since I’ve known you. The last thing I need is to come back out on the way to my car and find you passed out in your own mess.” 

Ella noticed her hands were wet from the condensation on the bottle she was holding. She gently placed a hand on the back of Trev’s neck. He tensed. He did not like being touched at all if he was nauseated. The stimulus seemed to make it worse most of the time. He seemed to relax for a moment, though. 

“Oh god,” he moaned before retching. He reached for the water bottle and took a long swig. 

“Slow sips,” Ella scolded, “or you’ll make yourself—“

Trev lurched forward. The water he’d swallowed erupted from him. 

“Throw up,” Ella finished weakly. 

Somehow, Trev continued to vomit. At one point, Ella worried that he was not able to breathe. He sniffed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He took another long drink from the water bottle, nearly emptying it. He leaned forward once more, preparing for another round. He promptly puked up the water he had just swallowed. The heaves eventually became non-productive. 

They sat in silence again. 

“Ella,” Trev whispered after a while. “I miss you.” 

A pang of anger ripped through Ella’s insides. She didn’t respond. 

Ice blue eyes met her own for a moment. “I did you wrong. I didn’t even do what I set out to do. The fucking band fell apart before our first week of the tour was over. I knew it was going to happen, but I was in denial. Ella, I’m—“

“Trevor, stop. You’re vulnerable right now. You got stupid drunk and now you’re thinking you feel things you don’t.”

“But I do,” he protested. 

“Maybe you do, but you’re not in the right place to be making grand statements.” She held his face in both hands. “You are going to sit here, drink this water, and come back in to pay your tab when you feel like you can walk. I have to get back to work. I’ll be off in an hour and I’ll take you home.” She stood up. “Speaking of, give me your keys. You don’t get to make anymore decisions tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be developing Andy, Trev, and Ella as time goes on. This one just came to me and I had to get it out of my head.


End file.
